The present invention relates generally to nasogastric tubes, for example, used for aspirating fluids from the gastrointestinal tract, or as feeding tubes. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel nasogastric tube designs which avoid the possibility of pressure necrosis of the nasal alae.
Indwelling nasogastric tubes find clinical use for removing accumulated fluids from the gastrointestinal tract due to intestinal obstruction and consequent to decreased gastrointestinal function following abdominal surgery or disease. Indwelling nasogastric tubes are also used for feeding tubes.
The physician introduces the nasogastric tube through one nostril, through the oropharynx and through the esophagus into the stomach (for aspirating fluods) or duodenum (for feeding). The proximal end of the tube thus projects from the nostril for attachment to a suctioning device or to an enteral feeding apparatus. As the tube exits the nostril, it is pulled to the side of the patient's head in an upward direction to avoid interference with the mouth and for patient comfort. To hold the tube in this position, the physician tapes it to the alae or nostril of the nose.
The nasal alae have a tenuous blood supply and, therefore, are prone to developing necrosis due to pressure exerted by the tube held in this fashion. Necrosis can develop within twelve hours after the tube has been placed.